The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for controlling external devices through body control and specifically relates to intraoral control devices.
The human muscular system provides people with a wide range of motion in their conduct of every day normal activities. For people with limited physical movement capability, the degrees of freedom available and/or necessary to perform necessary functions may be insufficient or severely curtailed.
Devices may exist that enable a user to control external systems by bodily movement, including movement of the tongue, jaws, and head. However, many of these devices provide for only a single degree of freedom and whose output is a simplistic binary signal indicating an ON/OFF condition. Accordingly, an intraoral device utilizing multiple degrees of freedom provided by manipulation of a user's oral cavity, wherein each degree of freedom further provides a continuous modulation function, may be desirable.